


Magic

by LunaMemoria



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Felix has slight anxious thoughts at the beginning, Fluff, the rest is pretty much is lucky charm duo being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMemoria/pseuds/LunaMemoria
Summary: It’s New Year’s Eve. Felix finds himself wanting to be anywhere but this party he’s forced to attend. Bridgette takes things into her own hands to make his night better.
Relationships: Bridgette/Félix (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written for @soaringmeteor on tumblr for the @secret-pv-presents event!

It's a particularly cold night.

Felix finds himself alone at the far end of the garden, staring at the darkness-cloaked opening beyond the hedges. He's mostly spacing out, but it's not really that he has anything better to do at this party he somehow ended up at. Another one of those things he does on his father's behalf - at least that's how it's supposed to be, because if he really cared for forming business connections he'd be out there engaging in boring conversations that involves laughing at dry jokes, which he is very pointedly Not Doing. Father's not going to ask about it further than an answer of 'it went well' wouldn't satisfy, so really - all's good.

Back from the house, pop songs start blasting and someone yells and someone takes out a  _ microphone, _ and Felix - Felix inhales sharply. This is supposed to be one of those high-class parties, but apparently the host has decided to let their teenage kid take over the event, which is just - Fantastic. He wanders further into the corner until his dark coat has blended into the shadows. He is very much Not Okay. This is not good at all.

A quick look at his watch tells him he has to stay for at least one more hour before it's socially acceptable to politely excuse himself, or, take the easier solution and literally just hide in one of the rooms - the restroom, probably - and transform into Chat Noir and bolt. Of course, that comes with the risk of being seen, plus the bonus of getting yelled at by his teammates later.

And speaking of teammates- Felix actually finds himself wishing they were here with him, which is honestly kind of ironic considering the last time they joined him at one of these events he spent the whole time trying to stop them from getting into more trouble than they've already managed to get themselves into. It was a disaster, and-

-well. Actually kind of fun and laughter-filled and more enjoyable than how these things usually went, if he ignored the unfortunate event of Claude almost spilling grape wine on his father's white suit. That was something he'd rather not think about, but he doesn't mind that much the memory of  _ after,  _ when that's over with and the Quantics decided to pull him away from the event to join them on their mischievous adventures.

A smile spreads across his face despite everything, the fond memories making everything slightly more bearable. He finds himself missing the Quantics, missing Claude and Allan's stupid jokes, Allegra's attentiveness for whenever he gets uncomfortable, Bridgette's weird conversation-starters that are usually silly puns or prompts leading to the strangest of conversations later on-

"Insert stupid joke."

And geez, he's starting to hear those stupid lines even when she's not around-

"-Um, Felix? I know that was a bad one - I didn't even mean it as a joke, but no reaction at all? Really?"

The realization sinks in a second later. He whirls around, and there behind him is Bridgette, in one of Allegra's white dresses. There are ribbons in her braided hair, making him think of Ladybug despite the colour being wrong, despite them not having a ridiculous length that reaches Bridgette's knees. She flashes a bright grin at him.

"You- what-" he sputters intelligently, "-are you  _ doing _ here?"

"Here to keep you company, silly," she shrugs, like it's the most normal thing ever to just turn up uninvited to someone's event, just for him, as well?

"And before you say anything, I  _ am _ invited! Well, sort of. They do allow like, one friend to tag along for these kinds of things-"

He interrupts. "Wait, Allegra is here too?"

Bridgette shakes her head. "No, but… yes?"

"What is that supposed to mean."

She simply gestures over to the refreshment table, and sure enough, Allegra's there. But what really catches his attention is two familiar boys, having a… contest? At something?

"They're trying to see who can drink more apple cider," explains Bridgette, and there's nothing for Felix to do other than to facepalm for a second. Claude turns around and spots him, then attempts to wave violently while calling  _ (yelling) _ his name, but is immediately stopped by Allegra - an action Felix appreciates. He really doesn't need everyone else at the party to be staring at him. He gives a small wave back at the trio. Allegra salutes. Allan gives him a less violent wave. Claude just sulks in the general direction of his two friends for a bit before turning back to the table.

Bridgette giggles from next to Felix. "You know, they really did a number to get in here."

"Please refrain from telling me how they managed to get in. I don't think I want to know."

"Aw, but they came because they were worried about you, Felix. We all did."

He huffs. "They're still a bunch of idiots."

"Ah, but they're your bunch of idiots, sweetheart. You love them."

"That doesn't mean I can't acknowledge the fact that they're idiots," sighs Felix. "But nevertheless I do appreciate your presence. It's getting kind of unbearable here."

"You could have asked Amber to let you excuse yourself earlier?"

"We don't talk, though."

"Well, then let's go and enjoy ourselves then! No reason to let yourself sulk in a corner when you still have an hour."

He turns to look at the crowd and scrunches his nose. "I don't want to join the party."

"I know. But I didn't say we're going to join, did I?" asks Bridgette with a wink. "We're going somewhere else."

"Where to?"

"Follow me," she says, offering her hand. He stares for a second, then takes it, allowing their fingers to entwine. She grins again, one of those mysterious half-smile expressions she loves making as Ladybug. 

They step away from the mansion, and to his surprise Bridgette pulls him through the hedges, to a small clearing he isn't even sure belongs on the Bourgeois property anymore. They walk, and when they've reached the destination their clothes are miraculously clean, not even one leaf or twig or anything.

And now they stand under a huge tree that has probably stood there for longer than both of them have been alive. Not so far away is a small, clear pond that seems to glint with soft hues of blue and silver despite the lack of light around. The place is silent save for brief rustling of leaves when a gust of wind blows. Felix thinks he can hear crickets too, although he cannot be sure.

"What  _ is _ this place? How did you find it?"

"Let's just say I got lucky," replies Bridgette. "Do you like it here?"

Felix considers a bit, looking around and trying to take in the view. The air is still chilly, but he feels less cold with the tree there to shield the wind. He can barely hear the loud music from the party, which is comforting.

"I feel… peaceful," he says. That sounds about right. 

Bridgette clasps her hands together happily. "I take that as a yes, then! I'm glad, but this isn't all I wanted to show you."

She goes around the base of the tree and produces a picnic blanket, and he raises an eyebrow. This isn't exactly the kind of place you'd find something like that casually lying on the ground - this isn't the park or an easily accessible picnic spot, after all. Unless-

"You didn't use your luck for this, did you?"

She scratches the back of her head. "Well, about that-"

"You totally did."

"It's a selfless thing; see, we don't wanna dirty our clothes - especially me, considering these aren't even mine, and- Tikki thinks we could use a few times of not needing to care about the rules?"

"You do usually find loopholes, though."

"Yeah, but I'd like to think that today," she clears her throat, "is at least a little more special than that."

He smiles. "Yeah?"

"Why don't you sit first?"

He obliges. Bridgette settles down next to him.

"This is something I've thought of doing for a while now, but I haven't really tried it out yet," she admits. "So it might not work. But I think you'd like it, if it did work."

"That sounds exciting," he says.

"I'll try to live up to your expectations," she tells him, then immediately gets started on working her magic. And- well, magic it is. One second he and Bridgette were in darkness and the other they're enveloped in faint, soft light; like they're living in some sort of dream. Or a fantasy world, because dreams would mean it didn't feel real.

This- this is  _ real _ . It feels real, more so than anything else this night.

Bridgette's face lights up. "This isn't all to the surprise," she says, and he's not that all surprised because of course, this is the sort of thing she'd do. When it comes to gifts Bridgette goes all out, because that's the sort of person she is - caring, attentive,  _ scary. _ With all her hardworking-ness and smiles and encouragement. He waits to see what comes next.

And sure enough - the light slowly begins to shift into something else. The colors turn from silvery white to a light blue, then separates itself, gains a whole new form. Some of them mold into the shape of snowflakes, albeit much bigger than the size of normal ones. He reaches out to touch one, and feels the coolness of the thing on his palm briefly. Then suddenly it's something else - a small winged object. He gasps to find a firefly in his hand in place of the snowflake - it even gives off  _ warmth, _ what kind of sorcery is this, Bridgette?

She just laughs. "It's the power of imagination and creation. Y'know. What's supposed to be the power of the ladybug miraculous?"

"That makes sense, I suppose, but this-"

"-Doesn't make sense? You're not wrong," she says. "But I just have so many ideas, see? They're all so good I couldn't resist. Not that I really expected it to work like this-" A couple of now-fireflies land on her head, making her giggle like a child who's seeing snow for the first time in their life. "-but I'm not really complaining. Things don't always have to make sense. Things don't have to make sense to make us happy. I'm happy and confused!"

This makes both of them burst out in chortles. In this moment Felix thinks that he adores her so much, really. With all her weirdness and silliness and just- everything.

"Can I hug you?" he blurts out. The sudden question seems to surprise her. Physical affection isn't usually their-  _ thing, _ him being himself and Bridgette still having her Asian ways at times, but he just really wants to hug her now.

"Okay…?" Bridgette says, slight confusion in her tone but still firm. She inches closer to him and reaches her arms wide and hugs him. He returns the gesture and wraps his arms around her. The view starts to change again, slowly and steadily. Now, golden flowers fill his field of vision. Each flower lets out a faint glow as they slowly descend. The thought that he's really witnessing this - it's raining  _ flowers _ \- and that she's here alongside him makes his heart flutter, light and breezy and full to the brim. He feels something within. It feels something like happiness.

"I made a wish, you see. I wanted today to be a good day for you. I want you to have all the good days possible. Consider this… a gift from me to you."

"You didn't have to," he whispers softly. He knows what she's going to say in return, and maybe she knows too, because she doesn't say it out loud. It doesn't really make a difference anyway, because he still hears it somehow, from the simple motion of her taking his hand again and squeezing it lightly.

"Tell me, Felix. Are you happy?" she asks, a light in her eyes. It could just be a trick of light, a reflection or whatever, but he doubts that's the case here. And really, that question- it's another one of those things they both know already, but she still likes to ask him, likes to hear him say the answer out loud. And maybe- maybe it would be good for him too, hearing that from himself.

He's happy. And he says so out loud, for himself, for Bridgette, for his other friends who are too far away to hear him now.

"Happy holidays," says Bridgette, like chanting a spell, casting some special magic. "I'm already looking forward to next year. It's gonna be a good one, for sure!"

"Yeah," he replies, squeezing her fingers again. "It's going to be a good year."


End file.
